


Red

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red means danger, danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red means danger.  
There's the ear piercing scream, and then she's barreling down upon you.  
[and then she's ripping you apart.]  


She may have pink bows on her basket, and whimsical drawings on her oxygen tank, but these should not lull you into a false calm.  
They are no sign of safety.  
[or perhaps they are, but not for _you_.]  


You shouldn't have been playing with the little ones.  
She doesn't want you to.  
[shouldn't have shouldn't have, and _you cannot run_.]


End file.
